The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Penstemon, given the name, ‘Raspberry Taffy’. Penstemon is in the family Plantaginaceae (formerly Scrophulariaceae). This plant originated as an open pollinated seedling out of Penstemon ‘Boysenberry Taffy’ in the display garden at the nursery in Canby, Oreg. This new cultivar was selected for its upright growing habit and medium large red flowers. It is a good fit for the nursery's “Taffy” series of Penstemon. 
Compared to plants of Penstemon ‘Cha Cha Cherry’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,163, the new cultivar is taller with larger, more raspberry red than red flowers, and has greener calyces, seed heads, and stems.
Compared to Penstemon ‘Boysenberry Taffy’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,361, the new cultivar has redder toned flowers instead of purple toned flowers.
Penstemon ‘Raspberry Taffy’ is uniquely distinguished by its:                1. medium large size raspberry red flowers in good size inflorescences,        2. long bloom time,        3. upright, medium plant size, and        4. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.